


The Deal

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Low Plot, Three chapters of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Carol asks Daryl for a favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot, but now it's three chapters with very little plot and a ton of smut. For my bestie, because without her I would not be writing at all.

Carol walked up the steps to her neighbor's house with determination in her step and a deal to strike. He had told her if there was anything she needed to come on over. They met a month or so ago on the day she moved in after he helped her move some boxes and she didn't know him all that well, but that didn't matter. Now she needed something and it was something big.

Merle was a good guy and since she had lived here they had become friends, waving to each other from their respective yards and once sharing beers while they watched the fireworks on Fourth of July from her driveway that the neighbors had set off.

Merle Dixon was her friend, Carol knew that and now she needed his help. Her ex-boyfriend had gotten wind of where she was living now and Tara said Ed had been shooting his mouth off around town about coming to find her over the summer.

That would not be good, she had purposely left school right after exams and not even stayed for Graduation to get away from him. She had a job as a Nurse right after passing her boards in a town clear on the other side of the state; that was by design, to hide from him. But this morning Tara had called and said Ed told Phillip Blake, who told Rick Grimes, who told Lori, who told her; Ed found her and he was on his way.

Carol needed a boyfriend STAT.

She never thought she'd be knocking on this older man's door to ask something like this but she was desperate; would Ed believe she was dating this man who was a good ten years older than her? Merle had said anything at all, with a wink of his eye and she needed this. Would he go for it?

“Hold your goddamn horses,” Came the voice from inside as she pounded on the door, and it didn't sound like Merle. Great, just great!

When the door swung open, Carol was faced with a younger version of her neighbor, he was blonde, shirtless and barefoot, with just a pair of low hanging jeans on his lean frame. The man before her pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at her as if she was an annoying bug on his arm and she felt like she was when he stared at her that way. 

He was clearly angry to have been woken up, even if it was ten in the morning. Jesus, could her day get any worse?

“Whaddya want?” He barked as Carol tried to pull her eyes from the man's brilliant body. He was all shoulders and arms and he wasn't even trying to cover himself. She thought she saw him smile a bit when he realized she was staring at his flat stomach and the trail of hair going down into the waistband of his jeans.

“I'm looking for Merle, I'm Caro...”

“Yeah, I know who you are,” The man growled, “Ya woke me up, Carol from next door.”

Carol didn't answer so he pushed the door open more and put his hand up on the door jam. She was still shocked that it wasn't Merle who answered the door.

“Guess Merle didn't tell you he had a brother, did he, sugar?” He said realizing that it wasn't her fault that he had gotten in so late last night, that was his fault.

Carol shook her head, “No he didn't.”

“I'm Daryl,” The man smiled, “I don't figure he'd tell ya about me.” He pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket and stepped outside on the porch with her.

“No, he didn't,” Carol answered.

Daryl shook his head, “I wouldn't figure he would.”

“Well,” Carol forced a smile because her day was going downhill fast like a kid on a sled in the snow, “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

He laughed then, and she didn't understand why, but his face lit up and she could see dimples on his cheeks, small ones, but they were there.

“Might as well tell ya, cause Merle sure will as soon as he gets back,” He replied, “You may take that welcome back cause I just got out of jail.”

Carol didn't even bat an eye at that news, she had bigger fish to fry today. She watched as he lit his cigarette, Daryl was about her age, or a year or two older, if he was Merle's brother, she could trust him; even if he had been in jail. But she could not ask this favor of him though and she would have to think of another way of dealing with Ed.

“Will he be home soon?” She continued, hoping still that Merle was due home that day. Daryl offered her a cigarette and she took it and allowed him to light it for her. She hadn't smoked in a while but she needed it now.

Daryl shook his head, “Afraid not, he's fishing with his buddy Milton up at the cabin for the weekend.”

“Oh, shit, shit, shit,” Carol replied and then realized she was indeed in deep shit. Tara said Ed was due in three hours and she needed a big, strong boyfriend to scare him away once and for all, “Shit.”

“Whaddaya need sweetheart?” He asked with a grin that made his eyes light up, and Carol shook her head. She couldn't ask this stranger, she didn't even know what he was in jail for, or for how long, Merle never said a word.

“Nevermind,” She said softly and turned to leave.

“Seems like you came over here for something...” He persisted as she turned back to look at him; his eyes were deep blue, like Merle's but...different. She felt her heart speed up, and her blood pumping through her ears suddenly and told herself it was because she was afraid of Ed, but it wasn't that.

“What were you in jail for?” Tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it, he was her only choice, she didn't know anyone else.

He took a long drag on his cigarette, “Possession with intent, 100 grams of pot, what's it to ya?”

Carol swallowed, “I need a boyfriend...today.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh kayyyyy, I know I said three chapters but it didn't go that way. Hope you enjoy it anyway xoxoxoxoxox Love you all!!!

“You do, huh?” He looked her up and down and took another drag of his cigarette, “Why?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. This day was getting interesting and he had just gotten back last night, there had to be a way to parlay this girl's situation into something beneficial for himself.

“It's a long story...” She began.

Daryl shrugged, took another drag of his cigarette and blew smoke rings that were hypnotizing her, then he brought his face down to meet her eyes, “I got time.” And I need to get laid like yesterday, he thought to himself.

His eyes cast a spell on her. So she told him her whole sorted story and to her shock, he didn't laugh. He seemed concerned that she was afraid of an ex-boyfriend, and Carol appreciated that. This was a good man standing before her, a good man that was undressing her with his eyes, but still a good man. Somehow he knew what she was afraid of, could he see in her somehow the fact that Ed had hit her?

Merle had called his new neighbor a little mouse and Daryl could see it, but he saw more behind her flaming red curls, he saw something he liked. Some fire and bravery that made her leave the safety of her hometown to start over where no one knew her; he admired that.

“So when this guy shows up, you just want me to pretend to be your guy, like fake dating?” Daryl said as he leaned against the house, “Scare him off?”

Carol nodded vigorously, that was exactly what she needed, Ed was the worlds biggest coward, he would run for the hills if a man like Daryl threatened him.

He continued trying to get a read on her, somehow Daryl just knew that this prick had hit her, just like his old man had hit his mother and Daryl couldn't abide that. Still, he needed something too and the sooner the better. Maybe they could make a trade.

“What's in it for me?” He said bringing his eyes up over her body and finally to her eyes, gazing at her as Carol gulped for air. There was no mistaking the look he was giving her now. It was hard to keep eye contact with him, he was so beautiful and she just knew that he was looking for some kind of sexual favor in return. She could feel it bubbling between then and the goosebumps erupting all over her skin.

Carol crossed her arms over her waist and rolled her eyes and Daryl decided to take another stance with her, something less predatory. She was cute, Merle hadn't told him that when he was talking about Carol during his visitation last month, the fucker.

“We can figure that out later...” He said, “I can't fight him, it's a probation violation, but I won't have to sugar, and he'll go away.”

“Really?” She asked, “You'll do it.”

“Sure, Merle says your alright and frankly this guy sounds like a real dick, I'm sure he has it coming,” He pushed off from the side of the house and crossed the porch to her, “Do you promise to be grateful, I might be needing a little favor from you.”

She considered his words and then took a good look at him. There were worse deals she could make, and there was something about him she kind of liked. Merle never mentioned a brother, but even so, she knew this man was of the same goodness as Merle. He was really easy on the eyes too, it was a dirty job but someone had to take one for the team.

And she really needed Ed taken care of once and for all.

“Fine,” She huffed and he knew his foot was in the door, “Do we have a deal?” She asked, and he held out his hand to shake, she took it and they shook. Carol had the feeling that she was making a deal with the devil himself, and somehow, she welcomed it.

“Hell yeah,” His face broke into a grin, “We sure do.”

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

When Ed arrived he pulled up in front of Carol's house and Daryl had parked his motorcycle in the driveway. He sat there working on the bike with a wrench in his hand as Carol stood up from the front porch steps. It was go time.

“Ed?” She said as he got out of the car and slammed the door. He was piss fire mad and Carol shuddered a little, Daryl saw her reaction and became infuriated; she was afraid of him.

“What's this bullshit?,” He yelled as he walked past Daryl.

Daryl stood up with the wrench in his hand and watched from behind Carol, making eye contact with the man in front of him.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Ed barked at her as she stopped short in the driveway, his eyes set on Daryl, “I've been looking all over for you!”

“I didn't want to be found Ed,” Carol replied calmly.

“What the fuck is your problem, you're coming back with me,” He reached out and gripped her arm roughly and that made Daryl's blood boil, he gripped the wrench and willed himself to calm down before he bought himself another ticket to the slammer.

“Get off me Ed,” Carol pulled away, “I'm done with you, can't you take a hint?”

“Are you kidding me?,” Ed answered incredulously. 

“What's it to ya?” Daryl said taking a step towards Carol until he was right behind her, then he placed his arm around her shoulder as if he'd done it a million times. She fit perfectly, he liked that.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Her man,” Daryl replied and stepped closer to him, bringing his face close to his, and showing him the wrench, “And I believe the lady said she wants you to leave.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It had been easy, the guy was a big wimp and turned tail as soon as Daryl got near him. A few snarls and Daryl's worst serial killer facial expression learned in jail from a legit killer and Ed was in the wind.

The look on her face was worth any trouble that might come his way, he wasn't supposed to threaten people either, as a condition of probation but Daryl was pretty sure Ed wasn't going to tell.

And she was indeed grateful, as grateful as he wanted her to be and he was going to get the ride of his life.

 

////////////////////////////////

 

As they watched Ed drive away like a bat out of hell Carol jumped into his arms and held on tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him so close he almost couldn't breathe. He wasn't even out of the slammer 24 hours and he had a girl crawling all over him, life was good. 

His body was awake and on fire for her at that moment, but it felt...wrong. He was ready to cash out and get what he earned, and she was in his arms already but something was stopping him now.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daryl.” She cried, bringing her lips close to his, but not close enough to kiss. He could feel her breath on his face and it was making him crazy, he wanted her, and his dick was raging hard for her.

Carol went in for a kiss, and as she slid her lips against his, he willed himself to stop before he shoved his tongue down her throat. He hadn't had a woman in three years, but he was a southern gentleman and a Dixon first; whatever his cock was begging for was not more important than that.

Daryl was struck with among other things a slight attack of conscious, and he couldn't make her go through with it, not this way, “Its alright Carol, it wasn't anything...” He said as he let her down and she stood in front of him.

“Yes it was, you saved me, you don't know how you've helped me,” She took him by the hand, “Come on.”

“Nah,” He replied, “I'm not gonna hold you to it, Carol...”

She stopped and turned to him, “Yes you are, a deal is a deal, now are you coming to my house or not?”

Carol didn't have to ask him twice if she was that willing then he was following her right across the yard to her house, up the stairs and inside. Daryl couldn't believe his luck actually, he woke up that morning thinking he'd have to hit the bar that night to find some willing woman and one had come right to him. Still, he needed to clarify with her, they were going to be neighbors now.

“I don't need to manipulate women into bed Carol.” He said as they crossed the threshold of her house.

“Who says I'm the one getting manipulated,” She said with a wink as she led him down the hallway towards the bedroom, “I have a feeling we both need this.”

Well, who was he to argue with her, she was right.

Then she stopped and kissed him, pulling him against her as her back hit the wall in the hallway. Carol yielded to him completely as his hands found their way to her waist and his tongue into her mouth. She could feel him rock hard against her leg.

“How long has it been?” She asked in between kisses.

“A long time,” He groaned against her neck, “Three and a half years.”

“Well,” She kissed him again, “Lucky me.”

This time he picked her up, slid his hands over the back of her thighs and pressed against her so she could feel what he had for her, “I'm gonna fuck you till you cant see straight woman.”

“You promise,” She breathed out and pushed herself against him. She could tell he was big and she wanted every inch of it as deep inside of her as possible.

“You in need of something?” He groaned into her ear.

“Yes,” She pulled his face to her and kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth and making him moan out loud. She was definitely in need of something, and he had it.

Soon, he was walking to her bedroom door with her still wrapped around him like a vine. When they reached the bed, he tossed her on it like she was light as a feather and toed off his boots, Carol kicked off her shoes and then he was climbing on top of her, never taking his eyes from hers.

“Last chance to back out,” He said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and winked at him.

“This look like I'm backing out?” Then she reached between her breasts and unhooked her front clasp bra and Daryl thought he had died and gone to heaven.

“Fuck me, Carol,” He brought his hands over her stomach and toward her breasts; her skin was so smooth under his hands, Daryl had waited a long time to touch a woman and it was sweet.

She arched her back at his touch, the last man to touch her had been Ed and he had no clue what he was doing, as she watched Daryl dip his head down to suck her breast she knew that wasn't the case now.

“Goddamn you taste good,” He murmured against her skin as his tongue found its way to her right breast. 

The feeling overtook her and Carol dug her hands into his hair and moved against him eliciting a deep moan of longing from each of them. Already he was pushing all her buttons and some she didn't know she had; he sucked her entire nipple into his mouth and she cried out in pleasure.

Instinctively she moved against him as Daryl left hot, wet kisses down over her stomach to the edge of her jeans and then he looked up at her. She had never had a man look at her the way he was looking at her now; he needed her like air to breathe and his eyes said it all.

“Wanna taste the rest of you...” He growled at her as he pulled her jeans down, leaving her pink panties on, he came up on his knees and grinned down at her, both arms were over her head and her breath was coming in shallow gasps.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Never better,” Carol replied, already she was on sensory overload with this man and going out of her mind with desire.

“Let's see what you got for me.”

Daryl took one leg and placed her foot on the bed, then did the same with the other, spread her legs wide and swiped his fingers down over her damp panties.

“It's all yours,” Carol moaned, feeling like she was going to levitate off the bed.

“Now that's nice,” He murmured and there was no stopping now as he shoved his face against her pussy and groaned out loud.

Carol felt his tongue cruising along the silky fabric, followed by the soft touch of his fingers and almost came right there, “Oh god!” 

Daryl looked up and grinned at her, placing his hand on her stomach, “Easy sweetheart, I got ya.” He crooned and slid his finger under the band of her panties, she was wet and he grinned more, “Mmmmmm so wet for me, can I take these off?”

“You better!” Carol gasped as he pulled them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. Then he was back between her legs, all lips and tongue, then sliding up to kiss her and press himself against her. 

Carol's hands came down and pulled his shirt over his head, then went to his jeans.

“In a hurry now?” He grinned.

“Off,” She commanded, not knowing where this voice of hers was coming from, she was a shy girl by nature. He was bringing something out of her, something good.

Daryl pulled his jeans off, giving her a view of the impressive bulge in his boxers, and he could tell by the look on her face and her heavy breathing that she wanted him desperately. It was so good to be desired after going without for so long.

“That's all for you,” He brought his lips down to her neck and sucked hard, “You want it?”

“Yes,” She repeated, “Oh god, I want it,” She breathed out while his fingers brushed over her right nipple until she was about to explode.

This woman was into him, as into him as he was to her, and this was going to be a wild afternoon. Three years of pent up sexual frustration was inside of him and he already knew he'd want her more than once that day. 

Laying in his bunk at night he'd dreamed of this, of touching a woman again and from her reaction he could tell that he hadn't forgotten what women liked.

“What do you want, Carol?” His fingers traveled south, over her stomach down to where she needed them most, “You want my cock inside you, sweetheart?”

Carol's legs spread wider as he slid his fingers over her pussy like an expert and she melted into the bed like Ice Cream on a hot day.

“I want it,” She moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head, she had chosen well, he was going to end her two-year drought in the best possible way. She reached down to stroke his throbbing rock hard cock and Daryl moaned like a bitch and didn't care. The feel of her small hand on him was making it almost impossible to hold back and he moved against her seeking some kind of relief from the building pressure.

His lips made his way to hers, with desperate kisses, “Oh, I'm gonna give it to you so good.” He groaned, moving his fingers against her slippery flesh, “But you gotta cum first, come on baby.”

Carol was sweating and losing it fast, Merle's little brother had gotten to her in such a short time and there was no stopping this wildfire that was burning in her bed that afternoon. The passion between them was unmatched and not just because it had been so long for both of them.

“Come on now sweetheart,” He whispered in her ear as he slid his fingers inside of her and stroked her clit with his thumb, “Come on and give it up for me.”

Then he kissed her again, fucking her mouth with his tongue and never letting up with his fingers until she was screaming.

“Oh my god,” She cried, “Yes!” As wave after wave crashed down on her and her entire body tingled from head to toe.

It seemed to go on forever.

Like the gentleman he was Daryl waited for her to catch her breath, “Condoms in the drawer,” She pointed to the bedside table without looking at it or moving. She was almost spent and breathing heavily; soon he was sliding the condom on himself and looking down at her.

“This ain't gonna last too long sugar but I'll make it up to you later,” Then he was inside her with no fanfare because neither of them could wait and Carol felt every glorious inch of him. This man and his huge dick was the answer to prayers she didn't even know she'd said.

"Ohfuckyes," He breathed out against her neck when he was finally all the way inside her.

Daryl was bigger, much bigger than Ed had been and he was the only other guy she had been with, he filled her completely, stretched her beyond her limits deliciously.

“I don't care,” She breathed out, “Just fuck me!” She gripped his upper arms and met him thrust for thrust as he stared down at her. She was so hot and wet around him that he immediately thought he was going to lose it. There was nowhere private to jerk off in jail, and he couldn't remember the last orgasm he'd had.

“Don't even worry about it!” He pulled her legs up and held them under her thighs and pounded into her with three years worth of passion. 

After a while, Carol wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down closer to kiss and run her hands through his hair.

“Baby, you are just what I needed,” Daryl groaned as he felt her all around him and her fingers dance across his scalp.

She was hair puller and he knew he was going to cum fast and hard; she was every fantasy he'd had for all the years he spent in jail. He dug his hands into her long hair, it had been so long since he'd touched a woman's hair and hers was like silk in his strong hands. Daryl buried his face in her hair and breathed in, she smelled fresh, like air and flowers and he was free finally. 

“Oh fuck yes! Fuck Yes!” He screamed.

It exploded throughout his body before he could stop it and he moaned loudly as he emptied every drop of hot cum inside of her. Carol screamed and pulled his hair in her fists, she felt it, every bit of it inside her as he collapsed on top of her.

They lay there that way for a long time until finally, she rolled over so that she was on top of him and he was still inside her as he looked up at her. That red hair was hanging down over her shoulders and he knew this was the beginning of something good for him.

“You hungry Carol,” He asked as he rubbed his hands over her hips.

She looked down at him, “Starving.”

“Come on,” He pulled her close to him, “I wanna take you out tonight.”

She hesitated, “I'm not sure we should...”

“Dinner and then some more of this and I'm really sure we should.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
